


Water Spirit's Heart

by serpenterouge



Series: Between Us [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Character Death, Deities, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fantasy, Korean Characters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: A water spirit that inhabits the lotus pond near the temple atop of the mountains, after a tragic incident forms a sort of bond with a human child altering both their fates as the spirit tries to understand the human heart and its own with all the desires and wishes that it carries over time.
Series: Between Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/417292





	1. Pinwheels

**Author's Note:**

> As both original stories contained Mok-Rang as a side character that kind of took over as I progressed to the second installment, I figured there was no room to tell his own story, what his past was like and how he views the world around him.  
> I will try my best to give him justice!!

The locals in this ancient island blessed by the gods, have always told that if you visit the big temple at the top of the mountain, don’t forget to leave an offering to the water spirit inhabiting the lotus pond near the temple.

During the time the spirit became more interested in the world that humans live in, having so many worshippers and devotees grabbed the attention of the Heavenly King.

“O’ Spirit of water. What name shall we call thee? “the king called the spirit urging it to appear before him. “Mok-Rang, your majesty “emerging from the water a child-like figure, a young boy, clad in silken blue robes and long hair braided neatly.

The Heavenly King didn’t expect this guise and it showed, the spirit was quick to notice “perhaps your majesty expected a dirty mangled looking creature” he said sarcastically.

Taken aback he didn’t know how to reply, so he tried patching it up “If we offended you in any way, it was not our original intention.”

Mok-Rang smiled, walking towards the king, intrigued on the reason he is here “may your majesty state the business that has brought you here to our humble dwelling” of course the other knew he wasn’t by any chance _humble_ or lowly.

“Well…since you’re so loved and worshipped by the locals, we want to give you more power to help those who adore you dearly” the king had seen the offerings, he took one of the jewels, brilliantly colored a deep green like the boy’s beautiful and bright eyes.

“You will be a God, a deity of water, of life and death, true to your nature. You’ll have more power and freedom to do whatever you want, meeting other gods and celestial beings alike”

All those promises were empty to Mok-Rang, they didn’t interest him, but he wanted to experience the world of humans, to be part of it. That is his sole wish.

Early spring had brought in an unexpected change, he could tell it’s that season from the flower petals adorning the surface of his beloved pond, seasons didn’t matter to him, until that day.

So much noise invading the calm of the mountains, he heard that the royal family had come to offer their prayers at the temple, two young boys were running after each other, holding an object that spins with their movements, it looks like something that the village kids have buried in the soil near the water as a gift to him.

Finally, they reached him, something he never felt before bubbled inside of him, he wanted to greet them and ask them to play with him.

Alas, things took a turn to the worst, when one of the boys dropped by accident his toy, despite the other telling him to leave it alone the younger was stubborn. Mok-Rang watched the events unfold, he has seen this so many times, that he knows already what is about to happen.

Trying to reach for the colored object that plunged in the water, the young prince lost balance and followed that pinwheel second.

The poor creature had no chance, Mok-Rang could do nothing but guide his soul to the right path, while his body remains.

The older cried so much, his tears disturbing the calm surface. Having seen his fair share of humans losing their lives in these very waters, it didn’t stir anything in him, except this particular incident. A feeling unfamiliar to him washed over, sorrow came in invading like an unwelcomed guest.

The next few days the smell of incense and the sound of prayers never ceased from the temple, he heard the villagers whisper “Keep our children safe” or “please inspire peace within the hearts of the grieving family” offerings kept coming but it didn’t make him any happier.

Finally, the prayers stopped and the smell of burned wood disappeared, the grieving was over but it wasn’t for Mok-Rang, who was sitting on the shoreline littered with countless pinwheels, he picked one looking at it closely “how ironic” he said.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind, he turned to see who it belonged to “Hey, you beside the pond!!” it was the older brother, at first Mok-Rang didn’t respond no one could see him anyway, he turned his attention back to the toy in hand “Even if we’re the same age, you should look at me when I am speaking to you” he said angrily.

“You can see me?” emerald green eyes wide in bewilderment, it can’t be. “Is there a reason why I can’t see you...” before adding more he realized something, hand over his mouth, frozen in place. 

Mok-Rang placed the pinwheel back on the soil “Forget it!!” he was about to walk away but the boy’s tiny voice made him stop “…don’t go away, please.” he couldn’t believe it; this human is actually asking him to stay.

He took a stick and dug his name in the dirt “That’s my name. Min-Su. How about you?” the boy was smarter than all those village kids, he had a look in his eyes that let him put his guard down.

Reaching for the same stick, he drew the characters consisting his name, they belonged to different worlds but in that instant, that boundary shattered like it never existed from the start. Things will never be the way they were.

“Aren’t you afraid? I took away your brother after all…” Mok-Rang said searching for fear in the young prince’s eyes.

Once more he proves him wrong, shaking his head “My brother isn’t the only one you took away. You can’t hate the fire just because it burns, it’s the nature of things. I just hope he is not lonely” despite his young age, the young prince was eloquent and good with words.

From that point onwards, he found his freedom with Min-Su, they both understood the nature of their being.

The power promised by the Heavenly King gave him the ability to alter his appearance and he used it to match Min-Su’s biological age, but no one could see him still.


	2. Devil Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows how Mok-Rang obtained the Devil Mask which works as means for him to be seen and be part of the human world actively instead of remaining in hindsight. Also, Min-Su becomes King after his father and will have to marry as customs dictates, unfavorable to both but there is no escaping that reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this chapter a long time ago but I am always busy and couldn't enhance it. Hopefully, it won't take as much time to fill you in with the next chapter, which won't be happy *sorry*  
> Those who are still following my works thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Mok-Rang saw no value in the mundane things the young prince did, but despite that, he remained by his side. Years progressed further from that day, Mok-Rang would alternate between being present at his newly established shrine and being beside the crown prince.

Often escaping his boring lessons, to find his mystical friend, challenging each other who would climb the highest tree or set a far-away point deep in the woods and race for it, he was never worried, knowing Mok-Rang would always save him from harm’s way.

It was fun to have those small moments of living freely without the restrictions of politics and the responsibilities that came with his status.

He was up before sunrise, strolling around the empty courtyard. “Someone is up early” he heard someone say, turning towards the voice source, to see him in his usual blue and gold clothes, for one reason or another Min-Su thought he looked extra beautiful today sitting on a thick branch of an old oak, in all athletic elegance he jumped to the ground, if it was someone else doing it, they would at least sprain an ankle.

“So, what are your plans for today?” he says as he removes a few dry leaves that have made a home out of the prince’s hair, it wasn’t unusual for him to act carefree around him, after all, they have been together ever since he left his Lotus pond in Jeju.

Min-Su had sent someone to Jeju to contact the priests in the temple adjacent to the Lotus Pond, the request was pretty odd, yet not very specific, a spiritual charm or item to connect the two worlds. 

“Join me for breakfast?” Min-Su said, shocked at the request he stared blankly at him “…I mean you can just sit with me at the table”.

Reluctantly Mok-Rang had agreed. The true purpose of the request wasn’t to eat, of course, he wanted to give him the gift personally, and it is hidden in his chamber. Fully aware that a maid will come with his food soon, and it was perfect to test if it works.

Beaming he presented a wooden box to Mok-Rang, intrigued he opened it immediately to find a devil mask,

Puzzled by the gift, but he didn't show it “your highness, you’ve bestowed us a gift like no other” he said, trying it on to not be rude, he was no devil and surely needn’t any masks.

“How do you like my gift?” Min-Su hoping it will work sounded way excited than a person of his status should be.

Just then the maid came in with the tray of food, surprised to find a man in a devil mask, she dropped the tray and its content, wanting to flee. It came as an unexpected surprise to Mok-Rang, realizing what the mask was for.

Min-Su stopped her, deep inside he was overjoyed, it worked. “I will give you this if you tell everyone that my friend is visiting and he will be wearing this mask. Giving her a gold ring as a price for her words.

Things were the same as before, but it changed when the prince was being pushed to take more responsibilities in governing the kingdom, especially when his father has fallen ill. They had less time to play around, Min-Su’s carefree days were gone. From his side Mok-Rang has made himself scarce, even if he can be seen now, he didn’t want to affect his friend’s status by making him the talk of the town.

Sickness took the old king away. That’s when he returned to be by his side.

At the funeral whispers overcame the prayers and crying “They say the masked man is a friend of the crown prince from his childhood day” a woman divulged the hot rumor she had heard to her courtier friend “how distasteful wearing a mask at such an occasion” she replied “and a devil mask, too”.

One of the attending priests was an aged man, he had visited Jeju island as a young man, the presence gracing the new king wasn’t a stranger to him, standing there listening to the insults, he must care dearly for him.

The nation-wide grieving was over, followed by Min-Su’s inauguration to the throne, his name changed to Gyeongsun, reserving his personal name to only the closest people around him.

During his second year of reign, his mother had insisted to enter a political marriage to ensure stability, she didn’t like the way he looked at the masked man. That night Min-Su had a big argument with her and stormed out of her chamber, he rushed to the one next to his which he had reserved for Mok-Rang. But he wasn’t there, asking anyone if they had seen him, no one did.

Finally, he found him sitting on the edge of the small pond inside the palace, he wasn’t wearing the mask, no wonder why they didn’t see him.

As much as he wanted to lay his head on his shoulders, forget about his weariness and troubles, that person had no tangible presence, but the silver lining was that he was able to initiate the touch, an ethereal type of touch that barely satiated their yearning hearts.

“I will have to marry…” Min-Su started off, in order for the King not to appear as a crazy person, calmly, without a word he put his mask again.

“Marriage is a good weapon to gain new alliances,” he said monotonously like it’s a monologue he had practiced many years ago, waiting for this moment.

Mok-Rang knew from the start that whatever he wanted to achieve from being near this man it will be always imbalanced and fruitless, yet he somehow got himself in the illusion that it might just hold. Taking off the mask, he assured the young king “My loyalty for you, will not be shaken” he wished for him to be a good ruler and for himself to grasp control over his own magic, for their sake.

Begrudgingly, Min-Su had agreed to his mother’s choice of a bride, they were to be wed next Spring, as he saw it, which meant he only had half a year before things change to the worst with his dearest. Once the date was set to the royal wedding ceremony, the other all but completely disappeared.


End file.
